Liam's Future
by Mr.Zeze
Summary: When Liam O'Donovan was younger, he thought that his future was all laid out for him just like that. But he didn't realise that when he's 24, he'd be living on the wrong side of the line. But would a certain someone make him change his mind about the way he's living?
1. Anniversary

It was the three year anniversary of Liam O'Donovan's working career. His night-job kept him busy since he was 21, when he found the job. It seemed to him that the girls loved his job more than he did. It was OK, he though. Good money too, good reputation, far away town.

No one knew him there, in this unknown area of the city. It was better that way no friends or family would recognise him. His customers were always glad to see him, newcomers every week. New faces, younger ones, younger than him. You had to be 19 or over to join.

How had he come to this? Well, of course he'd be bound to get a nice job. After all, employers were prejudiced, weren't they? They looked at your face before your qualities and experience. He actually thought it would be that simple.

Not really. His criminal record had given him away. Employers actually wanted people with natural backgrounds, good education, people who actually deserved this work to maintain their life. Not one for Liam O'Donovan. Being cheeky, a flirt, a trouble-making git. Who could blame him, after his care-kid past?

There was one thing for it.

Liam wasn't one of those guys, or course not.

No, it was one of those near-to-red-light disctrict with those private rooms. A special show each Friday. Shows that starred him.

He didn't have a name there, yet everyone knew him. Debbie, the clerk, always happy to see him. Cynthia, his usual, happy to see a little bit more. And of course, the crowd.

The crowd went wild when it was Liam's show. His money bag around his neck, bend down, get spanked, money down the zip.

Oh, and the bit he didn't he was willing to do. Just ignore the feelings and think of the cash. Cash he used to scam was now cash he was earning illicitly.

And today...

It was 10PM. Taking the secret street to the place, the dark place with bright lights. Downtown. And into it, quite dark. Unusual.

Until...

"Surprise!" Debbie and all of tonight's customers jumped out at him, giving him the fright of his life.

"Don't do that!" He held his hand to his heart as if to slowen its pace. "I thought the bloody feds got us at last."

"Don't be stupid," said Debbie, her pink lipstick running down the corner of her mouth. "We had to do this. Your third anniversary here after all."

Had it been that long? He wasn't counting. He was on the Jobseeker's allowance for time, and still he was receiving those secret tips into his illegal bank account. To check that they'd got the date right, he'd have to check that bank statement back to the first day he received the cheque.

"Oh and drinks are on the house," Debbie added. "You bring all the best punters here. What's your pick?" Liam hadn't expected this cordial scene. He watched his clients eagerly look onto him as they waited.

After relaxing with some alcohol, Liam felt more alert now. His show was about to begin.

"By the way, Liam," Debbie whispered. She was the only one who was allowed to know his name. "It's double money tonight."

Liam saw dollar signs in front of him. "You mean? For me?"

"Of course," said Debbie. "You're this town's special treat."

This could be a new turnover for Liam. Look how many people turned up tonight.

"Oh and after it all, there's a special customer for you."

"Who?" Liam wondered. But Debbie wouldn't tell.


	2. Showtime

Así fue en el show.

Delante de la multitud, Liam comenzó su baile erótico. Su chaqueta apretada primera luminoso bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Las mujeres y los hombres todos mirando, esperando. Liam bajando la cremallera, dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca llanura de abajo. Lanzamiento de la chaqueta a la multitud y ver a todos agarrar por ello. Las personas con las carmeras adelante, tomando fotos y grabar vídeos.

La camisa blanca, todo abotonado en la solapa. Se quita los botones, pero no quitarse la camisa todavía. Sólo ver el ogle multitud.

Saca una chica al azar entre la multitud. Ella está detrás de él. Él extiende los brazos a los lados de él, mientras que la chica acaricia su espalda. Ella mueve sus manos delante de su cuello y hacia abajo a su pecho, entre los dos extremos de la camisa. Todo el mundo vio como ella saca los dos lados de la misma distancia, y se separa suavemente Liam desde el suelo. Ambos trabajan juntos escabrosamente. Entonces él la deja ir. Su poco se hace.

Hay una protuberancia visible entre las piernas de Liam. Eso es bueno para él. Nunca tengas flácido frente a su público. Siempre mantenga duro.

Ahora para los zapatos. No hay mucho que hacer con ellos. Kick off ellos, a nadie le importa.

El cinturón. Látigo, cola de escorpión. Abra la hebilla y deslícela hacia afuera. Con una mano, tirar, y es gratis.

Pantalones. Elástico flojo. Llegan a ser tan libre, tan fácil de deshacer. Échese al piso, y todo el mundo ve desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. Es verano después de todo.

Ropa interior. Grandes boxeadores. La protuberancia es claramente visible ahora. Completa en erección. Latidos en contra de los pantalones cortos de algodón. Es hora de que desaparezcan ahora.

"Los voluntarios?" él llamó. Viendo la multitud, parecía que había un sinnúmero de personas que quieren involucrarse. Eligió para chicas rubias. Tímidamente saludando a él. Ella lo vio venir. Esta es la parte en la que la bolsa de dinero entra en juego Doble o nada, aquí vengo.

Su miembro es dura, a pocos centímetros por delante de él. Y ella sabe qué hacer.

¿Por qué a elegir? Nunca realmente tenía algo con las rubias. Simplemente no quería parecer prejuicios. La rubia trabajó en su polla mientras veían. Su amiga junto a ella estaba pagando. ("¿Quieres probar?" "No, gracias").

¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Ella le debo algo? Liam piensa en varias historias diferentes.

Buenas vibraciones de su boca. Necesitaba algo de eso. Mojar la polla con la lengua, con las manos a cada lado de su culo, empujando hacia ella. Él estaba follando su boca, conseguir su lápiz labial rojo en la punta de su erección. Ella era amante de los minutos.

No está listo para cum sin embargo, no era el momento. Pero él se hizo con ella. Alguien toca. La chica parecía satisfecho, su amiga corriendo fuera un extra de £ 5.

Chico joven, un poco oscura, pelo corto; próxima víctima. Rociar la polla, Liam se le acercó. Cálmate, y sólo imaginar que es una chica caliente, rodando lejos.

Y así fue. Liam, moviendo la cabeza del niño hacia arriba y abajo al ritmo de la succión. Los espectadores alrededor, todo eufórico. Bisexual, recto, todo. Es una buena comunidad.

Bolas duras de Liam rozando la barbilla del hombre como su polla se noshed sucesivamente. Y eso era suficiente.

Su bolsa de dinero fue abultada. Necesitaba otro. La multitud era tan generoso. Era su noche de suerte esta noche.


	3. Unexpected visitor

Después de mostrar la arrogante cockney, fue el preludio privado. Las escenas de dormitorio. Liam se fue a su habitación para refrescarnos.

"Como muchos apostadores esta noche? Voy a ser rico para el final de mañana."

Y así los chicos y chicas en fila fuera de su habitación. Siempre lo mismo.

Primero fue un tipo que quería inferior. Bastante fácil. Buenas posiciones a lo joroba. Shag desde atrás, perfore el agujero. Mantener una erección. Trate de no obtener esperma por todas partes las hojas.

El siguiente, una mujer mayor. Dispuesto a probar nuevos trucos. Sexo en una silla, S & M con correas, lo que sea.

Otra mujer. Shy tipo de tipo. Tranquilo, pero agradable. Se fue antes de que ella termine.

Justo cuando estaba hecho polvo de mierda toda la noche, se acordó de algo.

Envolver la toalla a la cintura, se dirigió al estante de Debbie.

"Oi Debbie. ¿Dónde está mi cliente especial?"

Debbie miró hacia arriba. Ella estaba tomando una llamada telefónica. "Oh, por la parte trasera. Ella debería estar allí."

Ella Liam volvió a su toom y se puso sus zapatillas.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera para ver quién era su cliente misterioso. Casi se hizo un doble-toma cuando reconoció a esta mujer. El tiempo se había hecho nada en absoluto para su apariencia. Se veía tan joven como un niño todavía. Y no, no se mostró sorprendido de verlo.

"Tracy? ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste aquí?"

"Me tomó algún tiempo Liam, pero he hecho un poco de trabajo de detective. Sus amigos han estado preguntando dónde has sacado a".

Liam ajustó la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. "¿Mi hermano sabe que estoy aquí?"

"No. Y no tiene por qué. Usted desapareció hace unos años no decirle a nadie dónde iba. El centro de trabajo nos dijo dónde vivía y lo he comprobado. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar en un lugar como este . "

"Es un buen dinero aquí. No puedo conseguir cualquier trabajo bueno en cualquier otro lugar. La recesión ', como se ha agravado en los últimos años y no puedo encontrar en ningún otro lugar para ir."

"Ven conmigo", dijo Tracy. "Puedo encontrar un lugar fácil. Quiero que vivas conmigo."

Ojos de Liam iluminó. "¿En serio?"

"Sólo si sale de este trabajo. Y volver a hablar con todos. Usted no puede defraudarlos".

"OK, voy a volver. Pero será mejor que me prometo que hay algo mejor por ahí."

"No". Tracy entró con él a su roon. "Cómo cambiar. Tú vienes conmigo".


	4. Tracy and Liam

A few months later, Liam was happily enough living with Tracy in their home. She had two jobs, working in a care home and full time writer. She managed to get Liam an education and a part-time job. So he had to start from scratch and begin to start a life from there.

He had to forget about his past and close his illegal bank account. But he did cash out all his money first.

How much did he earn that one last night? Over £2000.

And I say that Liam and Tracy were happily living together because it was just them two. And boy did they have a lot of memories together.

Liam filled Tracy in on what he got up to in the gap that everyone missed. He described every aspects of his work.

Tracy Beaker was thinking of all sorts of things about what Liam was saying.

"Liam? Do one thing for me?" She asked, them alone in the living room.

"Wha'?" He said, not knowing what she wanted.

"Try me with one of your special skills?"

And both adults never knew how much they liked each other. Eight to nine years ago, this would have been awkward and forbidden. But they were grown up, after all. He was 24, and she was, how many years older?

Now it was time for Tracy Beaker and Liam O'Donovan's experience together. This time, Liam didn't have to act.

Who knows? They may get married one day. *Lovehearts*


End file.
